


i'm your national anthem

by j_gabrielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Don't copy this to another site, Legal AF, M/M, peter is 18 in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It’s been so damn fucking hot and he can barely stand even breathing.





	i'm your national anthem

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember where I'd been going with this, so here you go. Title taken from National Anthem by Lana Del Rey.

Peter rolls the lollipop in his mouth, sucking hard on the cherry flavour, before relinquishing it from the moist heat prison of his lips. He sighs. It’s been so damn fucking hot and he can barely stand even breathing.

The thought of escaping to the Alps is immediately appealing. It wouldn't even be hard to get Tony to agree to it; he'd only have to ask, and it would be delivered wrapped in a big red bow. They could drive up to Zermatt and rent that cabin with the views of the Matterhorn, and Peter could suck Tony off every night and every morning just because he can stand to touch Tony again. In turn, Tony can fuck him in every position they love and on every surface they can. It would be bliss.

He lets the dream woven thoughts settle on his sun warmed skin. 

He chases the taste of it, looking up to catch the dark curl of a promise in Tony’s eyes as they watch him. He smiles. Pushing up his cola red heart shaped sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, Peter relaxes, flexing his toes, letting his glitter painted nails reflect the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
